An orphan named Naruto
by xxTwilightSoraxx
Summary: Sasuke finds a sick orphan laying in a dark alley on a rainy day. SasuNaruNaruSasu R&R and no flames plz!
1. Chapter 1

Title: An orphan named Naruto  
Author: Sakura654  
Summary: Sasuke finds a sick orphan laying in a dark alley on a rainy day. SasuNaru/NaruSasu.  
Rated: PG13 for Language and other things that might come up.  
Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. My name, if I recall, is not Masashi Kishimoto! So I don't own a thing.

Chapter 1

It's a dark cold rainy day for a certain Uchiha. On the news it said it's going to rain for at least three days straight. The Uchiha turned off the television and just stared out his window hearing the "pitter-patter" of rain drops hitting the glass. The raven-haired pale skin boy continued to look outside. The rain basically flooded the streets. No one was out there. The wind blew the trees as hard as it can. Thunder crashed and lighning striked making the Uchiha back away from the glass. He then decided to get a snack from the kitchen. As soon as he reached for some potato chips from the cabinet the lights went out.

The boy cursed under his breath and searched all over for a flashlight. He found one, but it ran out of batteries. The Uchiha then looked for some candles using his other senses. He went into the bathroom and found some. Not much, but it'll do. He went downstairs and started to put each candle in various places. When that was done, he used one of his fire ball jutsu and lit each candle iluminated the place a bit.

The Uchiha went back into his kitchen and looked inside his fridge. He knows he shouldn't open when there's an outage, but he wanted to make sure there was food in there. He sighed only to see that there was nothing inside. He swore under his breath a little and grabed his umbrella. He blew out the candles; in case some freak accident happens and his house burns down, and he left the house.

It was raining even harder now. He clinged tightly to his umbrella so it wouldn't blow away. Doubting himself that the stores might be closed he still kept on walking. As he reached downtown he entered a market place. Few people where there, but he didn't care. He just wanted to pick up some groceries and leave the place. He went through each isle and picked up some food and drinks. Seems that only his neighborhood lost power.

Well anyway, when that was done, the Uchiha bought everything and left. The storm started getting worst by the second. So he ran holding both the groceries and the umbrella. He managed to keep them in his hand as soon as he reached his house. He was soaking wet and he dropped everything on the ground. The house was dark. Darker than outside. He sighed and realized he forgot to get some batteries for his flashlight. The Uchiha grabbed his umbrella and went to the market again.

When he finally got his batteries he decided to walk home instead. He stared at his feet while walking passed an alley. He heard a small coughing sound and turned around. "Huh?" He went into the dark alley only to spot a young boy shivering with a torn up blanket covering him. He was just laying there and he continued to cough. The raven-haired boy ran up to him and knelt down beside the young boy. He felt his forhead and it was burning up.

The young boy opened his eyes. He sneezed and look up at the Uchiha. It was a blury vision, but it cleared up.

"Who...who are you?" The young boy spoke up in a weak voice. He had blond hair and blue eyes. His skin is tan, but in his conditon it looks a bit pale.

"My name is Sasuke." He replied and put the umbrella over the blond. "You're sick. How long have you been out here?"

The blond shivered. "I don't know. As long as I can remember." He curled up into a ball still shivering and he coughed alittle. "By the way, My..my name i-is Na-Naruto"

"Well, Naruto, you can't stay out here like this. What about your parents?"

"I have none." The blond was beginning to cry.

"So you're an orphan." Sasuke stood up and held out his hand. "You're sick as I told you before. Come with me if you want to get better."

Naruto nodded and took his hand. Sasuke bend down and told him to go on his back. Naruto obeyed and got on as Sasuke gave him a ride on his back. Holding Naruto's legs and Naruto held on tightly, the Uchiha ran to his house and the storm started to clear up.

To be continued...

I know there was some grammer and spelling errors, but next time i'll check my work. So leave a review! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews and sorry for my long absence! I made this chapter extra long for that! Also, this chapter got erased so I had to start over. What a pain it was! Anywhoo on with the fic!

Chapter 2

The rain stopped and Sasuke walked the rest of the way to his house carrying an extra weight on him. He told Naruto to hang in there for one more block and Naruto nodded. It was an awkward silence between the two. Well they did just meet and Naruto did look like the shy type right now. Sasuke heard light cough from the blond. He asked him if he's alright and Naruto nodded again. Sasuke sighed and as he reached his door the blond spoke up.

"This is where you live?"

"Yes." Sasuke replied and opened the door to reveal a dark house. Naruto hung on tightly to him and coughed a little.

"It's dark and cold in here." He started to shiver a little and Sasuke laid him down on the couch. The blond looked up at him and saw him do one of his fire ball jutsu on the candles. Naruto was amazed, but he looked down at himself. His shirt and pants where all torn up and his blanket was dirty and ripped up. Naruto coughed and sniffed.He rubbed his eyes since they were watery and very irritaing. He soon felt something wet on his forehead and he looked up only to see the raven-haired Uchiha looking down at him.

"I'm going to make some soup." Sasuke said in a monotone type voice with no expression on his face. "But before I do that i'm going to get you some clothes and a new blanket. So hang tight okay?"

"Okay, Sasuke-kun" Naruto smiled and closed his eyes.

"Naruto?"

"Hmm?" Naruto opened his eyes and had a confused look on his face.

"Nevermind." With that said, Sasuke went upstairs. He looked in his closet to see what could fit the blond. Maybe a long T-shirt and pants. Something simple and warm. So Sasuke pulled out a blue T-shirt and black pajama bottoms. After that was picked out, Sasuke went into one of his drawers and pulled out a dark blue blanket. He went downstairs to gove them to Naruto, but he was sleeping. Sasuke tip toed to him and shook his body. "Naruto wake up."

Naruto yawned and stretched, but went back to sleep. The Uchiha thought that since Naruto is an orphan he has been living on the streets. Never had nowhere comfortable to sleep, like a bed or even his couch. He shook his head slowly and took the torn up blanket and replaced with his own over the blond. Strange how the raven-haired teen would care for the blond. It just felt like the right thing to do.

So, with the power gone. How will Sasuke make the soup? He might as well use his fire ball jutsu to boiled the water. So he did.

Chicken soup and beef flavored ramen was the choice. Sasuke shrugged and went for the ramen out of curiosity that Naruto might like it. As the water boiled he added the noodles and the flavor. It took about 5 minutes until it was done. He poured the ramen into a bowl and walked over to the sleeping blond. He looked so innocent sleeping on the couch. Sasuke almost smiled, but kept his cool and shook him. "Oi, Naruto, wake up. I made some ramen."

Naruto slowly opened and looked up only to see Sasuke holding a bowl of ramen. He smiled at him and sat up. "I always wanted to try ramen after smelling it at the ramen resturaunt." He stated and Sasuke just put the bowl on his lap. "Hey! It's hot!"

"It's better when it's hot." Sasuke said, his voice so cold. "Well aren't you going to say arigato or something?"

"Arigato, Sasuke-kun." Naruto smiled and drank his ramen before noticing that his blanket changed. "Hey Sasuke-kun, where's my blanket?"

"It's upstairs and it's useless right now." Sasuke walked away from him. "After you're done, come upstairs and bring those clothes." He pointed at the clothes he pick out for him, which were laid on the couch next to the blond.

Naruto just watched as Sasuke went upstairs for who knows what he's planning to do. He shrugged and continued to drink the ramen, happy to find out what it taste like. "From now on you're my favorite food!" He declared before he let out a sneeze and almost dropped the bowl. After he finished he grabbed the clothes and went upstairs to look for Sasuke. He whispered out his name a few times until the Uchiha pulled him into the bathroom and locked the door. "Sasuke?"

"Right now I don't care how sick you are, you're taking a bath!" Sasuke demanded holding a bar of soap and a bathing brush.

Naruto stayed silent blinking in the dark bathroom.

"Don't tell me..." Sasuke smacked his face while slowly shaking his head.

"I never took a bath by myself. As a matter of fact, I never took one at all." Naruto said in an innocent way. It was true for someone that lived on the streets.

"Naruto."

"Yes?"

"Take off your clothes and go into the tub."

"But Sasuke-kun..." he whined. "Isn't that little much for me stripping in front of you?"

Sasuke let out a groan, but he understands where this kid is comming from. He took Naruto's hand and rubbed it gently. "Don't worry yourself to much. Okay?" He told the blond softly and the lights flickered until it came back on.

"Sasuke-kun! The lights! They're back on!" Naruto looked at the clean bathroom in awe.

"So they are, huh?" Sasuke let go of his hand. "Go into the the bath tub. I'll be right back, I just need to blow out the candles"

Naruto nodded and watched as Sasuke left the bathroom. The blond sighed and took off his shirt and pants only to reveal scars and scrathes all over. He scrathed his head and notice that dirt and dandruff were slowly falling out his hair. He sighed again and went into the water. The tub got dirty preety quick. He sneezed constantly until the Uchiha came in and saw he was in there. He walked up and loked at the water then at the blushing Naruto. Sasuke kept a good eye on him and saw all the marks and scars all over his body. "Who did this to you?"

The blond stayed silent.

"Okay, i'll ask one more time. Who did this to you?"

Naruto closed his eyes tightly shut. "People."

"Like who?"

Naruto bit his bottom lip then spoke up again. "People that want to kill me."

"For what?"

Tears started to roll down his cheeks. "If I told you, you wouldn't want me around anymore."

Not wanted to make Naruto feel anymore uncomfortable about this conversation, Sasuke then bend down and started to wash his body. He put shampoo in his hair and lathered it. He then got clean water and pured it on his hair before adding the conditioner. After finishing with his hair, he continued to bathe the boy. Dried up blood started apperaing on the cloth, so Sasuke rubbed Naruto harder.

"Sasuke-kun! Not so hard!"

"How else am I gonna get rid of this?" The cloth started to turn dark brown and Sasuke stood up. "Get out, Naruto."

Naruto obeyed and got out. Sasuke wrapped a towel around him and went to drain the dirty water. "Don't think your bath time is over yet, Naruto."

"I know, I know."

After getting Naruto cleaned up, Sasuke decided to take a bath himself. The blond wasn't so bad, he thought. All he needs is someone there for him. Someone that would care for him when no one else would. Sasuke looked down at his pale wet skin and sighed. He then looked up at the ceiling, deep in thought to be exact just thinking about one thing that seems...important for some reason. Since the tub was sorta big, he slowly put himself under water...well until it reached his nose. When he did that he heard the blond call out to him. He sighed, finished his bath, got dressed for bed and left the bathroom.

Sasuke went into his room only to see that Naruto was staring at the window and sitting on his bed.. "Full moon." Was all he said.

"That's it? That's why you called me in here?" Sasuke asked.

"When I look at the moon I feel calm."

Sasuke rosed an eyebrow.

"The night sky, so clear and calm. Never really saw a night light this one." The blond continued looking out the window.

Sasuke walked up to him and looked outside.

"The stars are like children, the moon could be it's mother and the sun could be the father." Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Are you going to leave me after I get better?"

The Uchiha slowly shook his head. "You had it hard enough already."

Naruto smiled at him.

"Now, go to sleep."

"On the same bed?" He blinked.

"You might need the comfort." Sasuke smiled at him.

"Okay, Sasuke-kun!"

They both went under the sheets and rest their head on the pillow. Naruto was really comfortable in the bed and with Sasuke. One thing troubled him though...

_ 'How long will this really last?'_

To be continued...

Ok I lied! I didn't check over my work so yet again there might've been some spelling and grammer errors! Plz review anyway!


End file.
